


The Savior of the Universe

by therune



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rogues’ party ends up in jail…and that’s when the fun starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior of the Universe

It was a warm summer’s evening, the air getting cool after a long day full of sunshine. Naturally, the Rogues - due to them not being in jail, planning a heist or just before a heist - threw a party. And by throwing a party, they meant that they just gathered two quantities in one space: Rogues and alcohol. They didn’t need more to get a party started. Their collective memory started with the view of a pint of beer coming close to their face, drinking said pint, then maybe a few more, then blurs and then waking up in an overcrowded jail cell. Mrs Morgan, the little paranoid lady from across the street had called the cops on them - first for not putting away the trashcan, then for loitering, for being too noisy, for egging her house, and finally again for noise and a drunken party that had gotten slightly out of hand.  
Specific Rogues remembered certain details - Mark remembered being on a table, Digger remembered a close-up view of the toilet, and Piper recalled being really, really pissed off - they all had a black fuzzy spot where the hours after midnight belonged.  
“Drunken, disorder, really?”  
They took a look at the red blur in front of the bars and groaned in unison. His costume was too loud to deal with that early in the morning and without coffee and with alcohol in their system.  
“Go away, Twinkletoes.”  
“Last month I stopped your bankrobbery, but today - drunken party. Your neighbor called it in, she complained about the noise. And about you being the worst neighbors of all times. And a few more juvenile pranks which I hoped you weren’t responsible for, but who am I kidding, it was you who egged her house, wasn’t it?”  
Mick suggested that Flash might leave if he threw up in the cell, but then Len told him that it wasn’t Flash who’d leave first, and then someone insulted someone’s taste in women and then the others had to restrain them.  
“Don’t you have a kitten in a tree to save?” Sam asked and held his head in the pose of universal hangover-self-pity.  
“No, I’m here to ask you a few questions, about hidden loot, secret plans and the like. I’ll think I’ll get myself some coffee, and, oh I don’t know, a greasy sandwich, drizzling bacon and fried eggs-“  
“Stop it, you’ll make Mick or Digger throw up.”  
”- oh, sausages, dripping with sauce, and the oldest, meatiest, greasiest-“  
“Flash!” Roscoe admonished him, too proud to beg, but not above trying to use emotional manipulation.  
“Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Savior of the universe!” James bellowed out. Out of all the Rogues, he appeared to be in the best shape. Mainly because he was still drunk and the hangover hadn’t hit yet.  
The Flash blinked. “What?”  
Piper burst out laughing. “I knew bringing the karaoke machine was a good idea.”  
Sam tipped Roscoe on the shoulder and hissed “Did we do karaoke last night? I don’t remember that…” Roscoe answered with a hushed “According to my memories, Len told me he respected me, so I am not inclined to trust my own judgment.” After Sam let out a “Wha-” in return, Roscoe turned back to James and steadied him on his feet. “Are you okay?”  
James looked at him with wide, blue eyes. “Whoa - he’s called Flash! Like Flash, but he’s the Flash! That’s so genius!”  
While the Rogues were busy comparing stories on last night (I didn’t get a tattoo, did I?), a police officer walked over to cell, paperwork in hand.  
“Excuse me, Flash, but”  
“Ahaaaaaaaa, savior of the universe!” James yelled again.  
The cop tried to hide his grin behind his clipboard.  
“What is it?” Flash snapped. And behind him, the Rogues turned to each other with a wicked gleam in their eyes, then they turned to James who had seemingly not grasped the concept of the party being over just yet and had begun dancing.  
“I’m sorry,” the police offer said, but Seargeant Ferguson told me to go look for you and give you this document about the time you brought this lot in. Wait, let me get my pen. Aw shoot, this one’s empty, I’ll fetch a new one from my desk, be back in a flash.”  
“Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, savior of the universe!” a chorus of Rogues sang.  
Flash whipped around. Oh no, they didn’t - they did. They had formed a line, arms slung around shoulders, and in two cases, belts so that the people in question would stay upright, and all had a wide, slightly sinister grin on their faces.  
“Don’t even think about it,” he warned them.  
“Flash, I’m back”  
“Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, savior of the universe!”  
“Stop it!”  
“Stop what?” Len asked, the former disagreement with Mick completely forgotten as he had his arm over his shoulder.  
“That song.”  
“What song?”  
“That one.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Len said.  
“I’m warning you.”  
A man - judging from the uniform, it was the seargent - entered the room and broke into a jovial grin. “There you, my favorite superhero. Say, Flash-“  
“Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, savior of the universe!”  
“Good heavens, what is that about?”  
“Nothing, they just had a little bit too much to drink, I was just about to leave-“  
“But Flash-“  
“Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, savior of the universe”  
“you haven’t told me about where they hid the loot from the last heist. Really, Flash-“  
“Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, king of the impossible”  
“I think we should discuss this in my office. You can interrogate this lot after they have sobered up.”  
“I’m afraid they already have, they just delight in torturing me.”  
“Ahaaaaaaaaaaaa, he’s a miracle,” accompanied them to the office.


End file.
